Samantha Norm Diary
15/10/12 Today, i was new at Monster High. I didnt make any friends... I was very lonely and the only thing i had to do was being given a tour around the school. I enjoyed listening to their Halloween adventure about being friends with the normies...Cool! Last night, i found out when i was 3 years old, i got bitten by a vampire and i got turned into a vamp. So did my whole family. My ancesters are ghosts..cos they all died a long time ago. Mum had tears in her eyes while she was telling the whole thing. I got her a tissue and she cried even more. I went to see my sister upstairs. My house was a mansion...we used to live in a flat but some vampires made us live in this mansion. I love this mansion to bits...but the windows are smashed...that's the problem of this house. A very big problem. I felt a bit sick when i saw my sister, i dont know why but my tummy churned as if it done a backward flip. I must've sucked some dodgy blood that tasted like leather...its defently not my diary. My diary is made of the finest Italian Leather. The finest red in the whole world. I love the colour red to bits. Smooches! 19/10/12 Today, me, mum and my sister Sweet Pea went to the normie cinemas to see Madagascar 3. Da-da-da-da-da-da-da circus! Da-da-da-da-da-da-da afro! Afro! Afro circus! Polkadot! Polkatdot! Polkadot! 'Really?' shut up Alex the lion....LOL. I love this film to bits. The song Marty sings makes me wanna sing it at a disco...LOL that would be embarrasing. When i get really humiliated...i blush. No biggie. I wanna see the film again! Dont take me away! Dont leave me Odeon!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mum grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to the cab. The cab was really big and the leather seats..were quite more exquisite than my diary. The driver was a Indian elephant with 4 arms. He was driving and smoking at the same time. I coughed and i waved my arm to get the smoke out of my face. My sister Sweet Pea wet herself...SERIOUSLY?! She's only 11 years old! She shouldn't be wetting herself! GROSS!!!!!!! I felt like being sick. My face turned Lime Green and i puked everywhere. When we got home, i layed in my warm, toasty bed. I had a ice pack on my head and i had a bucket next to me on the floor, near my little bedroom bin. I sneezed when Mum left the room. I puked on the blanket and it left a massive stain. I still feel quite sick while i'm writing this. Sweet Pea gave me blood and Rolo cookies. I hugged Sweet Pea gently so i dont puke on her.....but i did.....Sweet Pea ran downstairs to get a tissue to wipe off the sick off her new top covered in stars. In the evening, my cousin left someone to take care of her bat baby. 'Hey baby cuz. I heard you got sick. Hard day? i thought so. I bet Madagascar 3 was rubbish, am i right?' I got up and groaned in pain, cos of my dead legs and arms (they were numb) 'It was good. Go away you bully' my cousin Sadie teased me and smirked 'Say that to mah face' 'IT WAS GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' my scream was so loud that Sadie punched me in the stomuch. She went back to her house. And i cried. I clinged my tummy and i cried louder that it shook the grave stones in the cemetery. Category:Diary